Alien Mefilas III
This Alien Mefilas is a member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and the last one to oppose Ultraman Mebius before Ultraman's intervention put a stop to his diabolical plan. He was killed by his master, Alien Empera for his failure but was temporarily revived as |Āmādo Mefirasu Gōsuto}}. Despite his similar appearance, voice and mannerism to the first Mefilas from Ultraman, he is said to be an entirely different person in all aspects. Because of this, he is also labelled as by popular anime critic Ryusuke Hikawa in his written review, authorized by Bandai and Tsuburaya Productions.https://web.archive.org/web/20081029021332/http://www.daikaijyu.com/keitaigaku01.html History Ultraman Mebius At the newly assembled Dark Four Heavenly Kings within Empera's Darkness Fear, Alien Mefilas and two other members were introduced to Yapool as replacement member to their former comrade Ark Bogar. Mefilas simply allows Yapool to make the first move, followed by Deathrem and Grozam until he was the remaining member left. Mefilas' actual plan is to send Mebius into despair by brainwashing the Earthlings and Crew GUYS. Despite Ultraman's attempt in intervention, the alien threatens to harm mankind should the veteran warrior gets involved with his scheme. His actions caused Crew GUYS to forget Mirai's existence until the disguised Ultra came in contact with Teppei Kuze. As the two boarded the Gun Winger and about to be shoot by the other brainwashed GUYS members, Teppei managed to free himself from Mefilas' influence. This infuriated the alien into firing the Crew GUYS' aircraft but Mebius' act of shielding them allow the team to regain their senses. To make matters worse, his act of endangering them allows Shin Hayata to interfere and assist Mebius as Ultraman. After a brief aerial fight, Ultraman ordered Mefilas to concede and the alien complied, swearing to defeat the Ultra Warriors in the future. Unfortunately as he teleported to the Earth's outer atmosphere, he was met with a Rezolium Ray from Alien Empera, begging for his forgiveness before being obliterated. Televi-Kun As a result of the Mefilas III's own grudge, he was revived and surplus of his negative emotion crafted the armor for him and reviving his fellow members of Dark Four Heavenly Kings (with Giant Yapool as Mebius Killer). Armored Mefilas fought against the Ultra Brothers and repel their energy beams thanks to his dense armor. Making his way to the Valley of the Flames, he proceeds to obtain the Giga Battle Nizer but the heat of the surrounding magma was too much for his armor to handle and was finally burned out. At this moment, his goal was for galactic conquest and has no involvement in reviving the Emperor. Televi Magazine In the Televi Magazine, Mefilas appeared outside of his armor and gained assistance with the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, fighting against the Ultra Brothers and Mechazam. He dons his armor once entering the Valley of the Flames to fight against EX Zetton and claim the Giga Battle Nizer until he was defeated again. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Alien Mefilas was revived as Armored Mefilas (G) along with Deathrem, Grozam, and Yapool (in the form of Mebius Killer) thanks to the distortion in the Monster Graveyard. Unfortunately as he was revived as an armored form, the armor he wore turned the originally deceptive and gentleman alien into acting outside of his usual character, appearing desperate for Empera's resurrection and would also resort to dirty tactics. He assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Mechazam in an attempt to resurrect Alien Empera. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer. After the Ultra's fight with Deathrem and Mebius Killer, the four Ultramen surrounded the two surviving Dark Four Heavenly Kings. As Grozam struggled to get up, Mefilas kicked him aside towards Mebius and Hikari. While he cursed, Mefilas fired an energy blast that killed him, saying that its for the resurrection of their emperor. After Mebius attempted to get Mechazam back with his bleeding light, Mefilas kicked Mebius aside and penetrates the Giga Battle Nizer into Mechazam's chest, but only get killed by Hikari after this. Data : A device planted on the third generation Mefilas' saucer, this was used to brainwash the townspeople by changing the image of Ultraman in their mind into Alien Mefilas. **Revival: The saucer can revive the deceased Golgolem for Mefilas to use as his demonstration. *Intelligence: As stated in the official website, Mefilas has the intelligence of 10,000 as he was able to construct malicious schemes and would analyze the combat situation. It also due to this that he prefers getting others to fight for him and would retreat if the fight becomes unfavorable to his side.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/043-6.php *Psionic Abilities: **Telepathy: Alien Mefilas communicates solely through his psychic mind. He can pick and choose who can hear him, doing so to send mental torture and persuasion to Teppei into killing Mirai while the two were piloting Gun Striker. **Telekinesis: Alien Mefilas can use his mind to move objects, doing so to repel Gromite's fireball. *Size Change: When needed, Alien Mefilas can change his size from that of a man's to that of a giant's. *Flight: Alien Mefilas can fly at mach 5. * : A powerful attack shot from Alien Mefilas' arm. The third generation demonstrated that he can fire it from any of his arms other than just the right one. *Teleportation: Alien Mefilas is capable of long range teleportation, both of himself and others. *Shield: Alien Mefilas can create a shield to block attacks. This was used as a futile attempt to hold off Empera's Rezolium Ray before his death. *Energy Blasts: Mefilas can launch homing energy balls from his chest. Alien Mefilas Saucer.png|Saucer Alien Mefilas Fireball.png|Fireball Alien Mefilas Mind Altering Field.png|Killian Replacer Mefilas Defnse.jpg|Telekinesis Alien Mefilas flight.png|Flight Energy Bolts.jpg|Grip Beam Alien Mefilas Teleportation.png|Teleportation Shield_.jpg|Shield Mefilas Energy Blast.gif|Energy Blasts - Armored= Armored Mefilas (G) :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 60 m *Weight: 50 ~ 25,000 t *Origin: Monster Graveyard *Attack: 1300 *Defense: 900 *Speed: 1400 :;Powers and Weapons * : Since Mefilas III obtains his own armor upon revival, the Mefilas Blade is his sole weapon as a counterpart for the Darkness Broad. ** : Using the arm blade, Mefilas can slices giant opponents in half. **Electric Discharge: By jabbing the blade into the ground, Mefilas can send out an electrical surge. * : Armored Mefilas is able to shoot a blue electric projectile from his left arm. * : Armored Mefilas can fire purple energy darts from his hands. A charged variant was used to eliminate Grozam. *Shield: Armored Mefilas can form a shield to block any attack such as the Super Oscillatory Wave. Photo.png|Mefilas Blade Mefilas Electric Discharge.png|Electric Discharge Mefilas Shock Buster.png|Shock Buster }} Trivia *Although his suit is a faithful recreation of the first Mefilas from 1967, anime critic Ryusuke Hikawa pointed out many differences; including the silver parts on his face converge towards the jaw, his fingers are agile and his arms, pelvis and thigs are visibly larger in proportions. This suit would went on to represent Mefilas species in subsequent Ultra Series. *Alien Mefilas' reappearance has already been planned long since the production of Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers, but the idea was shelved for the Alien Union. In addition, before his induction into episode 43, there were two contenders of alien members to replace him, a female type and an English looking male alien. *In a manga spinoff illustrated by Mamoru Uchiyama, this particular Mefilas also had a younger brother that operated a space castle. *His appearance in Ghost Rebirth is Seizo Kato's final voice role as Mefilas, since he passed away about 5 years later. References Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Four Heavenly Kings Category:Espers Category:Alien Empera's agents